XOX Survivor: Atacama Desert
is the tenth season of XOX Survivor. Production Twists Artifacts: Different artifacts, along with Hidden Immunity Idols, will be hidden around the desert which do different things, such as allowing a player to vote twice, cancel another player's vote or Sandstorm: After a random, unknown set of rounds, the tribes will switch. This will happen several times during the game. Unpredictable Merge: '''When merge will be, nobody knows. '''The Atacama Artifacts: Much like exile island, 2 or more contestants will be sent to the location of The Atacama Giant where a Hidden Immunity Idol and other Artifacts will be hidden. If a player is at exile they will skip tribal council. Castaways The Game Season Summary *Episode 1 - At Ata, everyone got to know eachother. Genevieve went ahead and formed the first alliance of the game with Glenn and Veronica. Josefina and Corey joined forces with Everett to form an alliance. Mabel scouted the boys to find an alliance to form. At Nazca, Silver started to form two alliances of her own, a majority alliance and an alliance with the younger members of the tribe to back herself. Nazca won the reward for fire and Ata won immunity. Ata decided to send Doug to exile and he was given the choice to bring along one person from Ata, he chose Genevieve and they both went together. They never found the idol, although they did bond a little bit during the 24 hours. At Nazca, the tribe decided to unanimously kick Brian from their tribe in a 10-1 vote. *Episode 2 - At Ata, Mabel, Willie, Randal and Lionel formed an alliance. Veronica notices them becoming rather closer and alerts Glenn. Genevieve returns to camp from exile and is caught up with the tribe life. Lionel speaks to her to join their alliance, Genevieve agrees only to see onboard but feeds the info back to Veronica and Glenn. At Nazca, Doug returned. Jan suspects he has an idol and gets closer to him to find out. Samuel and Jessica bicker over food. Blanca goes looking for an idol, as does Leslie. Ata win reward, Nazca win Immunity. Nazca are asked to send two people to exile island from Ata, they chose Wilie and Josefina. Willie and Josefina decide to take Jessica with them. At tribal council for Ata, tension is high as two sides of the tribe battle it out. Lionel and Veronica on the chopping block. In the end, Veronica manages to get enough peopel on her side to vote out Lionel. *Episode 3 - The tribes swap for the first time this season. There is a 6-5 split on New Ata, with the same on Nazca only reversed. At New Ata, Silver gets to work trying to sway someone from Ata to her side and trying to find the idol. Silver, after some searching, finds an idol. Corey tries to get Leslie to flip while Silver tries to get Veronica. At New Nazca, Doug and Blanca have a small disagreement. Samuel gets caught trying to find the idol by Josefina and she blackmails him. At the challenge, Ata wins reward, Nazca winning immunity. Nazca decide to send Mable to exile island, which creates an equal amount of both tribes on Ata. Mable decides to take her friend, Josefina, with her to exile. At tribal council, the tribe is even with a 5-5 split. Corey and Randal try to get Nazca out, Ata trying to stick together. However, after a long tribal, Veronica flips to Nazca's side and sends Randal home 6-4. *Episode 4 - At exile, Josefina finds one of The Atacama Artifacts, The Rings of Dualility. '''Mable doesn't find anything. At the New Ata camp, Genevieve, Filipe and Corey start a fight with Veronica. At the New Nazca camp, '''Doug finds a hidden immunity idol. At the Reward/Immunity challenge, Nazca win, sending Ata to tribal again. Nazca send Barbara to exile and she takes Blanca with her. At tribal, Genevieve kicks up a fuss about Randal's elimination. On the chopping block is Leslie and Genevieve but ultimatly Corey's distate towards Veronica back at camp makes her stay with the old Nazca alliance, sending Genevieve home 6-3. *Episode 5 - At exile, '''Everett finds the ability to take a vote away from someone. '''At Nazca, Josefina shares her advantage with Silver to gain her trust. At Ata, Corey plots his revenge towards Veronica and the original Nazca tribe with Leslie and Mattie. After the tribe switch, Ata is still on their losing streak and goto tribal council, Corey's plans fall through and he doesn't manage to get Victoria out, same with Victoria's plan to get Corey out. Ultimately, they head to rocks where Jessica is eliminated. Trivia